User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Stormtroopers (Star Wars) vs. Imperial Guardsmen (Warhammer 40,000)
When it comes to sci-fi universes, there is usually an all-controlling faction that oppresses mankind. Said factions usually have armies of cannon fodder to send at their foes. Whether it's guerrilla fighters or green berserkers, these two groups are the first ones to fight and most likely die. The Stormtroopers, the Galactic Empire's attempt at reproducing the mighty Clone Troopers! The Imperial Guardsmen, the Sledgehammer to the Space Marine's scalpel and the largest force in the Imperium! Who is Deadliest? Stormtroopers (Star Wars) "You are stormtroopers. You are the keenest weapon in the Emperor's arsenal. Do not fail him. Do not fail me." Bio:The Stormtroopers are what most people think of when the Empire is mentioned along with Darth Vader. However unlike him, they are very expendable and are the first to be sent into battle. They also function as police and security forces on worlds and bases. There are many variants including the Sandtroopers and Snowtroopers. They are also used as the First Order's infantry. Weapons- Rifle:E-11 Blaster Rifle The E-11 Blaster Rifle is more of a submachine gun due to it's relative lack of accuracy but is fully-automatic with a scope and 55 shots in a magazine. Machine Gun:DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle A larger blaster rifle with a higher rate of fire to destroy enemy groups and does not need to be deployed. Launcher:MiniMag PTL Missile Launcher The MiniMag PTL Missile Launcher can lock onto vehicles and deals substantial damage but it needs to be reloaded after every shot. Vehicle:AT-ST The AT-ST is used for patrol and reconnaissance missions but it can be used for combat as well with it's swift speed and 2 blaster cannons and 2 light blaster turrets with two occupants. Imperial Guardsmen (Warhammer 40,000) "Men, we are the first, last, and often only line of defense the Imperium has against what is out there." Bio:The Imperium's armies include the Space Marines, Sisters of Battle, and the Imperial Guard. Being the most plentiful that includes members from all worlds in different divisions. It is well-known for it's defensive tactics that enable it to hold the line against whatever faction decides to invade the planet they're on. While the average Guardsman is weak, they are aided by Ogryn and Karskrin Commandos. Even with such help, they still have a higher casualty rate than their peers. Weapons- Rifle:Lasgun with Bayonet The Lasgun has a slow rate of fire due to it's semi-automatic nature but is very accurate and can take a man's arm off in one shot. Machine Gun:Heavy Bolter Using rocket-propelled explosive rounds for maximum damage, this bolt-weapon is still extremely heavy with a long setup time. Launcher:Grenade Launcher The grenade launcher has a farther range than the Lasgun and has a cyclical magazine, it can send infantry flying with a single hit. Vehicle:Chimera The Chimera is an armored personnel carrier that can carry a whole squad who can then use the attached 6 Lasguns but it also has a Multi-Laser for maximum firepower, also it is amphibious. X-Factors- Armor-Edge:Stormtroopers The Stormtroopers' armor was referred to as plastic on a toy but it is powerful enough to withstand blaster shots but can be damaged by rocks and spears. The Imperial Guardsmen's armor on the other hand, has trouble against scrap guns with regular bullets and giant axes. The Stormtroopers get a slight edge for their helmet that covers the entire head. Experience-Edge:Imperial Guardsmen There is no debating who has the greater experience. The Stormtroopers have only fought Rebels, Ewoks, and Tusken Raiders. The Imperial Guardsmen fight Space Marines, Orks, Chaos, Eldar, Necrons, Tau, Sisters of Battle, Dark Eldar, and Tyranids. Morale-Edge:Imperial Guardsmen While both are dedicated to their cause, the Stormtroopers tend to not have any constant threat from their superiors on the battlefield. The Imperial Guardsmen on the other hand are forced to hold the line by the Commissars who will execute one of them just for a boost in productivity. Voting ends on November 17. Fight takes place on Endor and it will be five-on-five with one vehicle fully-manned on each side. Votes need edges or two paragraphs. The Battle The forests of Endor were silent, an odd occurence. Normally, there would be ewoks yapping but there were only five Stormtroopers standing guard at the radar station with an AT-ST waiting nearby. One of them went to look in the woods as he thought he saw something shine. He fell over immediately after with a hole in his helmet. The other four Stormtroopers and AT-ST fired into the woods and someone screamed as they were utterly vaporized by the blaster cannon. The Chimera burst into the clearing and was followed by four Imperial Guardsmen. The two sides seeked cover while the vehicles engaged each other. While the AT-ST's four different guns fired upon the Chimera, the APC merely aimed it's multi-laser at the walker and sent it wobbling backwards with two hits. A third one anhilated it as the lasguns focused on killing the infantry. Two Stormtroopers pulled out Minimag PTL Missile Launcher and locked-on before firing. The explosions rocked the Chimera, knocking it's passengers around as the driver struggled to stay in his seat. An Imperial Guardsmen rushed one of the heavy troopers as he reloaded but another Stormtrooper riddled the man's body with blaster shots from his E-11. Another round of missiles hit the Chimera and this time, the vehicle was smoking. The Imperial Guardsmen set up their heavy bolter and started firing it, tearing through one of the heavy troopers and part of the radar station's wall. The other heavy trooper fired again at the Chimera and it finally blew up. The squad leader fired his DLT-19 at the heavy bolter team and succeded in killing the gunner. The ammo-man took over and began firing but the squad leader had ran farther into the base. The man swore before he saw a missile coming for him and screamed. The massive fireball obscured the two last Imperial Guardsmen who went around. One had a grenade launcher and fired at the heavy trooper, sending body parts flying. The two soldiers then went in the building with the sergeant in front who pulled out a chainsword before revving it up. As the grunt groaned, the sergeant yelled and rushed to the bottom before hearing several blaster shots. Knowing what that meant, he fired a grenade down there and went down. The radar station's equipment was all destroyed and the smoke filled the room. The Imperial Guardsmen pulled out his Lasgun with bayonet before he was ambushed by the Stormtrooper squad leader. It was clear that this man was a former clone trooper by his sheer unarmed skill as he tossed the Lasgun away. He began to unleash a brutal beating on the grunt with punches and kicks until the grunt headbutted him. Stunned for a moment, the Imperial Guardsmen had the opportunity he needed as he quickly pulled out a spare bayonet. He slashed the Stormtrooper's neck before stabbing his chest repeatedly. Even as the man toppled over, the grunt continued brutalizing the body. Going for his Lasgun after putting the bayonet away, he leaned against the wall. "You see, you don't need a chainsword to make a bloody mess." He chuckled before he would have to report this nightmare of a mission to his superiors. Winner:Imperial Guard Expert's Opinion The Stormtroopers had the superior machine gun, armor, and morale but the Imperial Guard had the better vehicle and experience. Their rifles and launchers were evenly matched but the tipping point for the Imperial Guard was the Chimera. It easily outclassed the AT-ST and it's huge arsenal and sturdy armor made it the most dangerous weapon in this match. Category:Blog posts